


Magic and Mischief

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, God(dess) of Mischief, Jealousy, Kissing, Loki-centric, Magic, Manipulative Loki, Mischief, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Asgard, Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Teen Loki, child Loki, magic used on you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: A slow burn love story about Loki and you growing up together and thinking about him differently to all the other Asgardians. Only admitting your feelings for him after Thor takes him back to face punishment after attacking New York. It heavily focuses on Loki's magic and him using it on you.





	1. Growing Up With The God Of Mischief

Most people were terrorized by him but you could never be. He was naughty and had some bad tendencies but you never stopped seeing him as the boy who was would always made you laugh. Despite all the flashy gold and his obvious title to the throne you knew he had feelings like every other Asgardian and Moral there was. He would probably hate you for insinuating he was like the people of Midgard but it was only true, well about the feelings anyways. 

You had grown up a few years apart from Loki and that made you a victim of many of his pranks, like every other child around him. You weren’t the kind to run off crying to tell your parents, no. You would laugh it off and tell him that he was just being silly. His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. He laughed at the expense of others from a very young age. 

He seemed to find you whenever you were in the gardens with your friends or taking a break from your chores. You got use to having him around and after a while it became second nature to be to pranked all the time, if he was lucky sometimes you even went along with it and pranked other people together. The friendship between yourself and the god blossomed without either of you even trying. Your parents however where more then happy to let you spend all your spare time with him, they might have just been thinking about the throne, perhaps something they would regret in the future. 

Into your teens Loki was more focused on his magic then ever before, pranks were pushed to the side of his agenda and strengthening his powers was of the highest priority. Especially since his brother Thor was flourishing into a powerful young man, who was generally favoured by everyone. Their childish brotherly feud had only grown with them. 

Now Loki was busy most of the time with magic you missed his presence and you would often seek him out in the quietest places around the city. 

The first time you found him practising was unbelievable. You saw the most mesmerizing pale yellow swirls coming from his palms and forming a ball between both hands. You couldn’t peel your eyes away from the magical light. 

After that day you were simply content in finding him and watching from afar. He would be so engrossed in all the cheeky things he could do with his growing powers he didn’t ever notice you. Maybe he felt your presence though, you would never know. 

Over time you watched the pale yellow swirls from the beginning turn into strong golden ones. Even when he did all the crazy things to people you couldn’t help but be impressed. It was wrong, but magical and somewhat breathtaking, it had you captivated. You almost felt a pang of jealously.

However, there was a moment, like in every story that changed everything.


	2. Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and You spend the night together at one of the festivals held at the palace. You ask him something that has been on your mind for a while. His reply is not what you were expecting but in the end he can't say no to his best friend.

Your parents had got invited to one of the few hundred festivals at the palace. Odin and Freya were wonderful hosts. It was always an incredibly joyous occasion, hundreds of Asgardians would show up and let their hair down. These parties were a way to celebrate our people and our way of life, everyone loved them. 

This particular one you remember as the beginning of the end. You spent most of the night by Loki’s side and as always it ended with his usual tricks. The words rung through your head, in his cheeky accent. 

“Y/N, you’re it!” 

It made you smile, watching his slim figure disappear around a corner. You ran after him, twisting around the long corridors and passing many glorious artifacts that were as old as Asgard itself, but you didn’t have time to stop and admire them, you were busy chasing the god. Now Loki had his magic well and truly developed he went back to his mischievous self. This was simply a game of ‘can you catch me’ and you knew very well that you could. 

The game however was cut short when you caught up to him. Grabbing onto his left arm tightly, you expecting him to stop but he didn’t. It shocked you and before your feet knew it, you lost balance, tumbling down onto the solid marble floor like a ton of bricks bringing Loki with you. The initial impact hurt but after that you rolled over and burst out laughing, the whole situation was hilarious. 

Loki couldn’t help but let out some laughter of his own, this was ridiculous. He sat up and started to dust himself off, getting back onto his feet as fast as he fell. He offered his hand to you and you took it. Now both on your feet again you smiled up at him. 

He was developing into a handsome young man. His hair grown out and jet black, it framed his face nicely. The contrast between his pale skin and dark hair was fascinating. 

You looked around you, now finally growing wary of your surroundings. This part of the palace was quite dimly lit and the music only a dull thump. Your hand was still in his and it was now or never. 

“Loki” Your voice was soft and full of caution.

He seemed to notice, his blue eyes skimming over your form to see if you had gotten injured. 

“Y/N?” 

You gulped a bit. “I want you to use your magic on me.” You stated nervously, you had put a lot of thought into this, it wasn’t meant to sound so uncertain. 

Loki’s features scrunched in confusion and showed just a hint of shock.

“You want me to? Y/N you’ve seen me use my magic, you know what I do to people, although it is certainly amusing to myself I don't think It is a good idea to use it on you.” 

“I believe you can use your powers for good Loki, the question is have you even tried?” Your eyes stared into his before you stepped away, breaking the tension. 

Loki stood in silence for a while, inside of his head, processing the sudden offer. He’d never had a willing participant. A little part of him screamed out yes but another said absolutely not, he was torn. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t know that you would slip up sometimes. It’s just.. You’ve used it on almost all of our friends.” 

He stepped forward and once again looked into your eyes. 

“Do I detect a hint of jealously Y/N?” He questioned. 

You were speechless. Looking down at the floor and that was enough to answer his question. 

“We should get back now.” He stated, still thinking about whether to refuse your willingness or not. 

He led you back the way you came. 

You joined the festivities in time to eat the most delicious cake ever, check in with your parents and dance along to the last few songs of the night. Loki had disappeared but you didn’t want to think about it. It was dark now, the nights peak had been well lived out and your parents said their goodbyes, ushering you into the gardens. You felt different when the night air hit your skin, the hairs on your arms stood, an unfamiliar feeling settled in your stomach. 

It was Loki, he stepped out of the shadows. His voice was calm, a few found confidence conveyed. 

“Y/N.” He addressed you. 

“Loki?” You turned back to your mother, holding up one finger asking for her to give you a minute. 

“If you are completely sure that you want me to, then ok.”. 

“Really?” You tried not to look to elated. 

“Yes.” He repeated a grin gracing his features. 

“Y/N, darling it's late we have to get home.” Your mother called you. 

You shook your head happily. 

“Goodnight mischief maker.” 

“Goodnight.” He said, eyes lingering on you with wonder as you walked off with your mother.


	3. In My Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does some magic on you, just like you asked him to. It is wonderful and the experience only brings you closer together.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Asgard. The sun was shining down on you and Loki, the air was filled with perfume from all the exotic flowers around you. Loki had taken you to a serene garden, maybe it was private priority of the kings because you’d certainly never been here before. It reminded you of the places Loki would retreat to practice magic, then again that’s exactly what you would be doing today.

He told you not to be nervous, that he would never hurt you. You believed him.

He started by taking your hand in his and letting that familiar golden light transcend from his hands up your fingers, arms and eventually it engulfed your whole body. You had never felt so warm and safe, your body tingled everywhere, it was such an unusual sensation. His name fell from your lips in pure amazement, your eyes widening. You squeezed his hand as he smiled down at you.

Moving your free hand from beside you, you pushed the light through your fingers, experimenting with it. Your heart raced for no apparent reason but the adrenaline surging through you was intense, you guessed Loki could tell because only reassuring words left his mouth.

After what could only be called the introduction to his powers, he moved on.

“Would you like to see what I’ve been working on?” He asked.

You eagerly nodded as a reply.

“Y/N?” A voice behind you called.

You immediately turned around, recognizing that voice but not believing it with your own ears. Your jaw dropped at the illusion a few meters away from you. Turning back to Loki who was next to you just to check if he was still here, he was. He was concentrating heavily on projecting an image of himself across the garden. Curiosity got the best of you and you made your way over to his double, if it could even be called that.

“Wow.. how do you do it?” You asked, eyeing the projection and shaking your head in disbelief. This was real, it was right in front of you but all your senses told you it wasn’t.

You reached out to touch its chest but your hand went straight through, you gasped in surprise.

Loki chuckled, eyes twinkling once again. The projection started to look pale and zapped out like a television would, if no signal was found. It returned a second later, lifting its hands to ghost down your arms.

“Magic, lady Y/N.” The image of his said effortlessly, like that was an answer to satisfy your curiosity.

You huffed and pouted walking back over to the real Loki.

“This is incredible Loki, your magic is unbelievable. Thank you for showing me.”

“Do you trust me Y/N?” He asked urgently as if wanting to get something off his chest.

Without doubt your answer was “With my life.”

“I’m gonna take you back, tell me what you see, it might not work this is all so new to me.” He warned, even though his voice oozed confidence.

“W what? Take me back wher..”

Loki placed his palm on the centre of your forehead.

“Close your eyes.” He asked somewhat forcefully.

You complied shutting your eyes tightly. Your head began feeling woozy suddenly, like an image, no, a memory was being forced to play out on the blackless of your eyelids.

It was years ago, you knew because Asgard had changed since then. A child run across the grass happily. It took a moment for the image to focus but when it did, the little girl you saw was you. This was a eerie feeling of deja vu, it was almost like you were reliving this exact memory that was stored inside your head.

_“Loki you’re being silly! I’m gonna get you back one day, plan something big, you’re going down.” You turned to the boy who was cackling across from you._.

“You never told me to go away, you never said I was weird. You were actually nice to me Y/N. Even favored me over my brother, unlike everyone else.” His voice was filled with emotions, he didn’t have to say anything more, you just knew. He was reliving this memory with you.

The memory slowly faded to blackness, your fingers wrapped around Loki’s wrist and pulled his hand away from you, opening your eyes and letting them adjust to the light.

“You were just a kid, we were both just kids, I wouldn’t trade my memories for anything and in my defence, I didn’t know you would grow up and be even more cheeky.”

“In my defence, neither did I.” He shot back with a lovely genuine smile.

You just laughed, your arms making there way around his torso and pulling him into a hug. His body stiffened at first like he’d never been hugged before, maybe he hadn’t. That made you sad. His arms staggered slightly before wrapping around your back in the fashion yours wrapped around his front.

“Thank you for being my friend Y/N.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	4. Black, Green and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the beginning of Thor (2011) Odin gets preoccupied in the middle of handing the throne to his son, Thor. Things dont go as expected and Loki finds you and says what feels like a goodbye.

You stood, one of the millions in the crowd. Odin all spruced up in gold like always, sitting on the throne, Loki and Frigga close by. It was a very gleeful occasion for all of Asgard, one could even put it as the start of a new era. Thor was becoming king.

You weren’t particularly fussed about it, the only reason you were attended was to support Loki. You knew this was going to be hard for him, it already looked like he was chewing the inside of his cheek from afar. Your plans were to whisk him away after this and take his mind of his brothers success. 

Thor made his way past the masses of people, egging them on as he walked by, they only cheered louder for him. You clapped and had a soft smile on your face but no noise left your mouth. You couldn’t help but think Loki deserved to rule Asgard. He was definitely the more gentle of the brothers. 

You had mixed feelings about this whole thing. Being Loki’s best friend since childhood kinda came hand in hand with meeting Thor, the king and queen. Thor just seemed so self absorbed, then again Loki could be seen as that too. Your mind just didn’t want to accept any of this. 

After the garden and your introduction to magic, Loki had opened up to you, sharing all of his emotions, tears wouldn’t even be an exception. It was like you knew the most intimate part of his existence and it was more then a privilege in your mind. Today's expected emotions were a cocktail of sadness, anger and jealousy. 

Thor knelt down to his father, putting down Mjolnir as well as his helmet. The people gathered and squashed around you silenced by one tap of Odin's spector. The long lived king started a speech, however at this point you were much too busy focussing on Loki and all his reactions to comprehend anything being said. You swore his eyes were already glassy with tears. 

“Then on this day, I Odin Allfather proclaim you…” The king hesitated. 

Everyone's eyes glued to him, hearts racing, including yours. Well, that was one way to bring you out of your head. A faint sharp icey cracking sound was heard from deep in the heart of the palace. 

“The frost giants!” Odin announced. 

The crowd gasped in shock and before any mass hysteria started, the soldiers around everyone got right into action. Ushering Asgardians into groups and taking them out multiple different exits. You looked back at the royalty, Loki’s eyes searching for you and when he finally caught your figure his voice rung through your ears. 

_Go Y/N._

He then rushed off with his father and brother to investigate. 

You along with everyone else got escorted into the gardens and told to return home for the day. Everything would be sorted shortly and the ceremony would be rescheduled at a later time. You were reluctant to leave but remembering Loki’s warning, you did. 

Once home, your mind raced with wonder and worry. The three of them would be more then capable of eliminating any threats to Asgard, right? 

You had gotten to know and explore almost the full extent of Loki’s powers so far and based on that you hoped he would win against a bigger opponent. Then again he wasn’t the warrior type like Thor, he specialised in harmless but annoying magic and pranks.

You waited around for word that things were okay, but none came. The afternoon wore on and the moon's darkness descended on the world. Your worry grew and you couldn’t focus on any one task, it was like an ongoing state of panic. What had happened? Was Loki ok? Was it the frost giants that were trying to attack us? 

You had settled for pacing around your living area, hands on your hips when your front door slammed open. It wasn’t hands doing that, oh no, it was magic. Loki waltzed in urgently, your body sagged in relief at the sight of him. The relief was short lived however when you saw the intense look on his face. He swallowed thickly and your heart sunk. 

“Loki..” You had so many questions and he obviously had no time to answer them. 

He licked his lips and stopped like he was frozen in front of you. He blinked a few times before cupping your cheeks. You gasped at the feel of his skin, he was so cold. Leaning down without thinking to hard about it his lips hovered above yours. Still fighting an internal battle. Your hands pressed into his leather clad chest and he took that as your permission, finally closing the gap between you. Lips connecting effortlessly. He dominated, angling your face for a more comfortable position. It didn’t start out soft and lovingly like the traditional kiss would. It was needy and demanding, lips melting together over and over. You could stay this way for eternity. You pushed back the fact that he was going to run off in a minute, hands gliding up his shoulders and sliding into his gorgeous black hair. Heart bursting out of your chest. 

Loki finally broke away from your lips, breathless, pupils dilated. His hands still on your cheeks and still cold as ice. It took him a few second to compose himself his nose bumping into yours almost lovingly. 

“Stay safe lady Y/N.” You didn’t want to let go of him, danger was surely ahead in whatever he was doing.

Your hands dropped to your sides and you watched him race out the door as fast as he had stormed in. Why did that feel too much like a goodbye? You refused to leave it like that, running to your door after him. 

“Loki! P-please don’t go.” You begged at his figure that was moving further away from your house by the second. 

He turned back at the sound of your plead and looked sad. His beautiful blue eyes looking like they could break and fall to the ground any minute, like glass would.

“I will surely return.” He sounded confident, face lighting up with a smile now. 

God you couldn’t read him, he was so unpredictable at the best of times. You let him scurry off, only hoping on all the stars in Asgard’s night sky, he would return safe to you.


	5. The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is gone. What are you to do other then willow in your own emotions.

You stared off into the blackness of space below the rainbow bridge. The edges, broken and icy sharp, it was the only reminder of what had happened hours ago. Asgard had been restored to its former glory apparently. The palace was full of warriors, you could hear the noise in the distance. How could they celebrate at a time like this? How could they not care about the one constant thing in your life. Loki, he was gone. 

Word travels fast in Asgard yet somehow you were the last to know about all that had happened. Your friend reluctantly sat down with you on your bed and told you everything. Starting with how the frost giants did invade Asgard, Thor took Loki and his friends to Jotunheim to teach them a lesson and get answers, that was all against Odin's wishes. Thor was banished, Odin went into Odinsleep and Loki was king. 

You smiled at that part, you wanted that. Loki to be king, but the story wasn’t over yet.

Loki set out to kill Thor and destroy all of frost giants. You were confused, why would he kill his own brother? He’s not a murderer. She told you about their fight on the bridge and about how Loki choose to fall. Your whole world froze. Seconds felt like hours and your heart didn’t know whether to slow down and speed up. The rest of the story was forgotten to you, her words washing right past your ears. She rubbed your back in comfort and walked out. 

Now you were here. Hours after he was gone. To late. 

As you looked out at the blue sky, painted with stars, you wondered if it was a peaceful way to go. Falling is just like flying, right? Well that what you forced yourself to believe. Tears fell down your cheeks that were currently numb, like the rest of your limbs. 

“Lady Y/N, I would not even think about that. Prince Loki wouldn’t want that.” A voice full of authority said from behind you. 

Even if you wanted to you, couldn’t form a proper sentence so a soft sob was your pathetic excuse of a reply. Heimdall walked over to the edge of the bridge and sat down next to you, placing his hand on your arm. 

“Just because Loki lost his life doesn’t mean you have to.”

You burst in a more desperate yet angry phase of crying. You’d done a lot of that the last few hours. 

“What does it matter what, w what Loki would want!” You angrily screamed into the quietness of space. 

“I saw everything.” Heimdall looked into your eyes and smiled. “I saw you and Loki as children, your friendship forming and growing stronger with every minute you spent together. You both had a very mischievous but bright future.” 

You turned to finally look at the gatekeeper of Asgard. Eyes a shade of angry red and cheeks puffy. 

“You saw that?” Instead of feeling violated you felt warm and fuzzy inside. Someone had acknowledged your relationship with Loki. 

“I also saw what happened before he departed Asgard... You would have ruled by his side as his princess. But he choose a different path for himself, one filled with nothing but anger and vengeful thoughts. That is not your fault Y/N.” 

“I don’t care what path he picked, I just want him back. He was lied to his whole life, he’s hurting.” You whispered. 

“You are strong, life will never be the same but it will be tolerable.” He reassured you. 

“I didn’t even get to t-tell him.. I” You swallowed thickly, head hanging down in regret. 

“He knew.” 

The silence between you both a comforting one. Your eyes stung with each tear, crying was exhausting, your whole body felt like a mountain to move, sleep was creeping up on you fast. 

“Even if he was somehow still alive, he knows how to conceal himself from my eyes, I would not be able to see him.” 

You sniffled and nodded. “Thank you for being here Heimdall.” 

“You will not be heartbroken forever Lady Y/N. One day the twinkle in your eyes will come back. All in good time. And you’re very welcome, I best get back now.” Heimdall stated, getting up and leaving to figure out this loss on your own. 

_Loki, you better be alive._


End file.
